


Бляди, Сэр!

by Alex80mph, Mavis_Claire



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Food Porn, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavis_Claire/pseuds/Mavis_Claire
Summary: Написано в подарок дорогому Шефу на день рождения.(2010-ый)
Relationships: Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Jensen Ackles/Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 6





	Бляди, Сэр!

Гонг раздается около девяти, как обычно. Тяжелый сочный звук плывет по коридору под потолком, Джареду иногда представляется, что это уверенная мужская рука, которая стучится в комнату, будит, будоражит и теребит.  
Ну да, он спал. Он всегда предпочитает выспаться до девяти, потому что никогда не угадаешь, что взбредет в голову Джеффри. Может быть, ничего особенного, и ты окажешься в своей собственной постели – ох, ну хорошо, хорошо – на своем собственном ложе, - через пару часов. А может быть – на рассвете с мутной от вина головой. А может быть, только днем, и тебя еще сюда принесут, потому что иногда Джеффри пробивает на эксперименты со всякой химией. Химия обычно достается Веллингу или Крису, у Джареда и без наркоты все в порядке, никто не жалуется, но Морган может себе позволить всё, что угодно. Да в принципе и сам Джаред не прочь, порой получается забавно, а уж несколько дней передышки после такого загула – это вообще отличный бонус.  
Никому знать необязательно, но Джареду передышки не очень-то и нужны. Вот как сейчас – понятно, чем ему предстоит заниматься ночью, еще днем Саманта сказала, что к Джеффри сегодня пойдут они с Дженсеном, и что, это помешало Джареду спокойно заснуть и увидеть сон, в котором…  
«Отличный сон, короче», - резюмирует Джаред про себя, переворачивается на бок, не обращая никакого внимания на двусмысленные пятна на покрывале. Уберут, не растают.  
Он долго торчит в душе, не столько моется, сколько смывает сон, темный, липкий, сладкий и гладкий, как раскушенная виноградина, которая легко проскальзывает в горло, чуть задержавшись на губах. Губы – те, которые с виноградом, - на самом деле не его, у Джареда есть масса достоинств, но таким вот фокусам ему никогда не научиться, это просто природное. Как и таланты Моргана, кстати: где уж он откопал этакое пополнение в их теплую компанию – одному богу и самому Джеффри ведомо.  
Джаред лениво думает о Хозяине, подставляя лицо струям, так, что волосы, намокнув, распрямляются и облепляют плечи, скользят по спине. Джеффри – это хорошо, Джеффри успокаивает, отвлекает, как… как вода.  
Он никогда не вытирается, капли высыхают сами, ему нравится это ощущение – мокрого, полумокрого, сухого, потому что масло притупляет чувствительность кожи, и Джаред предпочитает ловить такие моменты – и чувствовать себя целиком. Просто так, маленькая забавная игра.  
Он сушит только волосы – они становятся короче и опять вьются, непослушными прядями, но никто, слава богу, никогда не пытался устроить ему на голове какую-нибудь стильную прическу. Нет, его выбор – естественность. Джаред смеется, потому что получается более чем прикольно – он думает о естественности именно в тот момент, когда, сосредоточенно уставившись в зеркало и прикусив кончик языка, подводит глаза. Джеффри нравятся такие штуки, - так почему бы и нет? Но все-таки он дергает рукой под смешок, и одна стрелка, левая, уползает вверх.  
Перерисуем, нет проблем.  
Саманта принесла отвратный блеск, с дешевым апельсиновым запахом, кажется, он и в самом деле горчит на губах - Джаред отодвигает баночку подальше. Завтра он попросит другой, а этим Феррис пусть угощает своего мужа.  
Когда-то, примерно год назад, он думал, что такой почти ежевечерний ритуал осточертеет ему через неделю. Или через месяц. Прошло полтора года с тех пор, как Джаред оказался здесь, в огромном и уютном доме Моргана, но ему до сих пор не надоело. Не то, что не надоело – в последнее время ему здесь нравится куда больше, чем раньше. Хотя вроде бы ничего не изменилось. Почти ничего. Кроме… Ладно, в конце концов, им сегодня вместе идти к Джеффри, и незачем уклоняться от угрозы, надо достойно принять вызов. Кроме новенького. Дженсена, да.  
Он машинально открывает шкаф и проводит ладонью по костюмам. Шелк мягкий, как волосы Дженсена, сколько б примочек тот ни выливал на свой короткий ежик – там, у корней, под гелями или лаками волосы все равно остаются легкими и податливыми. И Джаред никогда не стесняется чмокнуть Дженсена в макушку, тогда под губами мягко, и Дженс так забавно злится, надувшись, а Джеффри посмеивается, и…  
Да черт с ним, пусть сегодня будет сиреневый.  
Он выдергивает шаровары из шкафа и бросает на кровать.  
Опять идет в ванную, ему не нравится держать все эти масла-гели-блески в спальне.  
И опять тормозит, посмотрев в зеркало.  
Слишком лисье лицо, которому вздернутые острые стрелки только добавляют лукавства. Наверное, слишком высокие скулы. Джаред знает, да и Морган никогда не скрывал, что выбрал его за тело, ну, тут и спорить не о чем. А вот Дженсена… Черт его знает, как это у него получается – быть таким? Джаред никак не может подобрать правильных слов – не чтобы сказать или объясниться, просто для себя. Круглым? Нет, глупо. Но, правда. Иногда Дженсен представляется ему идеальным овалом: с подведенными светло-зелеными, почти прозрачными глазами и этим своим совершенным округлым ртом, такого не бывает у парней. Джаред думал, что не бывает, до тех пор, пока не встретил Дженсена.  
Он усмехается и снимает с полки еще нераспечатанный флакон с виноградным маслом.  
Тебе же нравится виноград, Дженс, а?  
Кожа смугло блестит, мышцы перекатываются – краем глаза он отслеживает это в зеркале, пока смазывает себя. Плечи, грудь, руки, изогнувшись – спину, совсем извернувшись – раздвигает ягодицы и загоняет скользкие пальцы внутрь, но неглубоко, примерно на фалангу, потому что у него появилась идея.  
И если бы Джаред мог видеть сейчас свое отражение – то еще сильнее удивился бы своему сходству с лисой.  
Покрывало и так испачкано, поэтому он бестрепетно и тщательно вытирает об него жирные руки, быстро натягивает шаровары, поправляет член, которому, может, душ и помог, то ненадолго, да и шалые мысли расслабленности не способствуют. Но Джеффри нравится, что Джаред такой. Пояс, вышитый тонкими золотыми нитями, он накручивает уже на ходу.  
В коридоре, само собой, пусто.  
«Наша красавица всегда опаздывает», - улыбается Джаред и ногой толкает дверь в комнату Дженсена.

***  
Если бы кто-то знал, как легко мнется шелк. Ооо, невозможно! Стоит только на секунду прислониться к колонне - и все. Складка, через всю штанину, еще и на самом видном месте.  
И, кажется, на поясе - зацепка. Дженсен готов разрыдаться, но нельзя, потечет подводка.  
Чтобы окончательно испортить его вечер, в комнату заходит Падалеки, в сиреневом, конечно же, который так подходит под его глаза и волосы, Дженсен просто ненавидит его волосы - роскошные кудри густого цвета, так и хочется вцепиться и…  
\- Дженс, у тебя штаны помялись.  
\- Чего приперся? - Дженсен старательно не смотрит на широченную смазанную маслом грудь.  
\- У меня смазка закончилась. Одолжишь?  
Дженсен цокает и кивает на ящик трюмо.  
\- Ооо, Дженс! Ты мой спаситель!  
И вот так - уже третий месяц. Дженсену очень любопытно, как выживал в гареме Падалеки, пока его тут не было. Таскал смазку у Веллинга? Нет, нет, он не будет себе этого представлять.  
Джаред одной рукой опирается о зеркало, нагло оставляя жирный след от пятерни, прогибается в пояснице и запускает вторую руку за расшитый золотом пояс.  
Дженсен оторопело смотрит, как под прозрачной тканью двигаются длинные пальцы, как сгибаются в суставах, исчезают внутри, появляются снова.  
\- Подожди, - говорит он.  
Джаред оборачивается через плечо. Губы у него блестят, подведенные глаза кажутся острыми, как копья.  
\- Что?  
\- Испачкаешь. Дай помогу.  
\- О, - говорит Джаред совершенно спокойно, - да, конечно. Если тебе не сложно.  
Дженсену совсем не сложно.  
Он уже раскрытый, немного скользкий, так легко - вставить в него два пальца, чуть провернуть, раздвинуть и подержать. Джаред тяжело дышит, уткнувшись лбом в свое плечо. Дженсен видит в зеркале, как он возбужден.  
\- Не увлекайся там, - пытается пошутить он. У Падалеки вечно встает от дуновения ветра.  
\- Я бы… На тебя посмотрел, - хрипит Джаред.  
Дженсен делает еще пару движений, стараясь не затягивать, осторожно вытаскивает руку из штанов и вытирает пальцы об полотенце. Джаред крутит задницей, пробуя, и широко улыбается.  
\- Теперь давай ты.  
\- Ни за что.  
\- Давай, Дженс. Так удобнее. И штаны опять же.  
Штаны - это аргумент.  
Джаред явно не торопится, спускает пальцы по ложбинке, задерживается на входе, надавливает слегка, и Дженсена уже ведет.  
\- Джа…  
\- Ты слишком напряжен, Дженсен. Так нельзя, я же тебя учил. Расслабься, иначе будет больно.  
Дженсен не может расслабиться, у него там все в узел завязано, особенно когда Джаред вставляет-таки пальцы и останавливается.  
\- Мало, - говорит он, оттягивает пояс и льет смазку прямо по своей руке, заливает в Дженсена.  
\- Блядь. Ооо… Блядь.  
\- Дыши только.  
Он дышит. Кажется. Член натягивает шелк так, что, кажется, сейчас порвет, Джаред проталкивает пальцы глубже и целует Дженсена в шею.  
\- Виноградная?  
О, господи.  
Да, конечно, виноградная, лучший афродизиак - ничего больше не работает так хорошо, это уже даже Джеффри понял. Дженсену не нужно пить густую и терпкую дрянь, часто поджидающую его на подносе у кровати, достаточно только принюхаться к грозди, и Джаред улыбается ему своей вечной хитроватой улыбкой, скатывая темные ягоды по своим пальцам прямо в рот.  
\- Хватит. Джаред. Все.  
\- Уже все. Только тебе штаны нужно переодеть.  
Спереди все залито, сзади, наверное, тоже. Да еще и эта складка.  
Дженсен вздыхает и расстегивает крючки на поясе.  
\- Как думаешь: голубые или изумрудные?  
Джаред смеется, беспардонно вытирая руки о бесполезную теперь шелковую тряпку.  
\- Тебе идет все, Дженни. Только быстрее, Джеффри будет недоволен, если мы опоздаем.  
Дженсен хватается за висящие на спинке стула голубые шаровары, впрыгивает в них почти на ходу, путаясь в широких штанинах, уже открывает дверь, и тут Джаред хватает его за плечо.  
\- Подожди.  
\- Что еще? Мятые?  
Джаред легко целует его.  
\- Одолжу у тебя немного блеска.

***  
Блеск никогда не бывает виноградным, но Джареду кажется, что у губ Дженсена тот самый чуть терпкий вкус. Он отшучивается, видит совсем рядом сосредоточенное лицо Дженса – вечно тот пытается уловить в простой шутке скрытый смысл, и это так забавляет. Но за внешним: усмешкой, предупредительно открытой дверью, кивком «ты первый», за всем этим, внутри, на Джареда накатывает обжигающее и острое – от губ, к животу и в пах, по каждому дюйму, сначала вниз, а потом – вверх, хотя у него и так с эрекцией всё в порядке. Уже в порядке. Дженсен, наверное, думает, что он – бык- производитель, но на самом-то деле вот это, острое и обжигающее – только от Дженсена, и за все время, проведенное в гареме, Джаред никогда не кончал так сладко, как наблюдая за Джеффри и Дженсом.  
Он идет на полшага сзади, уставившись в аккуратно подстриженный затылок, стараясь не смотреть на спину и ниже, где под полупрозрачным голубым шелком без всякого вызова, обыкновенно, как всегда при ходьбе, покачиваются круглые – опять круглые - ягодицы. Джаред сбивается с шага и поправляет член. Джеффри будет доволен, да, но не в том случае, если он кончит, переступив порог зала.  
Порог уже совсем рядом, охраны, как обычно по вечерам, не видно, но они все равно где-то здесь, к этому, пожалуй, привыкаешь дольше всего, Джаред даже сейчас отслеживает их присутствие-отсутствие.  
Дженсен тоже сбивается, притормаживает на мгновение, но смотрит не вперед и не на Джареда, а куда-то в сторону – так что видно только его прямой нос и сосредоточенный рот. Джаред выдыхает, успокаиваясь. Ну рот, и что?  
Он легко толкает Дженсена в скользкое плечо, и прикосновение действует, как душ. Наваждение отпускает.  
Но Джаред никогда и не сомневался в том, что он – молодец.  
Дженсен боится.  
Нет, не Джеффри, что за ерунда. Ему нравится с Джеффри, Дженсен никогда бы не подумал, что ему может так повезти с Хозяином. Секс хорош, иногда даже чересчур, Дженсена бросает в жар от воспоминаний, Джеффри требователен, но нетороплив, растягивая удовольствие на часы. Он словно изучает Дженсена, пробует его - на вкус, на прикосновение, на ласку или на жесткость. На стыд тоже, как тогда, когда с ними был Джаред, в первый раз.  
Дженсен бросает взгляд через плечо. Джаред улыбается ему, довольно, так, словно они сейчас отправятся на прогулку по реке, подышать прохладным влажным воздухом.  
Вот чего он боится.  
Джаред, рядом с ним, там, где будет один только секс и никакой возможности отвернуться, огрызнуться, послать его куда подальше. Где Джеффри будет управлять ими, отдавая команды уверенным голосом прославленного полководца.  
Дженсен останавливается, зарываясь босыми пятками в белый ковер. У него, кажется, вспотели виски, только этого не хватало.  
Джаред толкает его в плечо, едва ощутимо и все равно - горячо, и скользко, и Дженсен с ужасающей ясностью знает, что он еще почувствует на себе эти проклятые темные руки.  
\- Девчонка, - шепчет ему прямо в ухо Джаред и открывает дверь.  
Они – как им и полагается – приходят вовремя. Даже чуть раньше назначенного срока: зал пуст. Белый и яркий, с сотней светильников, спрятанных в стенах, однажды Джаред – в изрядном подпитии – лежал и считал их, пока Джеффри шуровал в нем – рукой, потом членом. Джаред сбился на пятьдесят восьмом, что ли, потому что у него снова встал, да так, что зал закружился перед глазами, наверное, в очередной бокал подмешали какую-нибудь дрянь, но не кончал он тогда очень долго и крутился на спине, понимая, что из растраханной задницы похабно течет прямо на ковер, заводясь от этого еще больше, обдирая член до крови – он дрочил час, как ему показалось, а Хозяин следил за ним, улыбаясь. Джаред отрубился, когда кончил, и всё, что ему хотелось запомнить после той ночки – это пятьдесят восемь светильников.  
Интересно, а Дженсен считает что-нибудь?  
Джаред следит, как он идет к краю небольшого бассейна и останавливается там, бездумно глядя на голубую – в тон его шароварам – воду.  
Почему всё, почти всё, что делает Дженсен, кажется Джареду милым и забавным?  
Джеффри – не такой. Джеффри – это сила и иногда – вызов, и Джареду нравится раз за разом доказывать, что он – лучший парень в гареме.  
Он подхватывает персик из вазы на высокой тонкой ножке, но не ест - блеск на губах, просто подбрасывает и ловит его.  
Гонг опять бухает в коридоре, низко и гулко, и значит, сейчас появится Джеффри Морган, а дом замрет, потому что когда Хозяин в зале – беспокоить его нельзя.

Дженсен отводит плечи назад, прикусывает губы, сначала верхнюю, потом - нижнюю, и поворачивается лицом к двери.  
Он знает, что нравится Джеффри больше всего: его рот и его спина. Дженсен показывает рот и разворотом плеч обещает показать спину. Потом, если Хозяин захочет.  
Джаред косится на него, неожиданно серьезно, и Дженсен вдруг, совершенно не вовремя думает: а что больше нравится Падалеки?  
Конечно же, именно в эту секунду распахиваются высокие двери, и в зал заходит Джеффри.  
Дженсен слегка расставляет ноги, чувствуя, как поднимается член - сразу, рефлекс срабатывает от одного вида. Рядом тихо выдыхает Джаред, Дженсену даже не нужно смотреть, он догадывается, что Падалеки, которого в гареме называют Подсолнухом, уже пачкает свои лиловые шаровары.  
\- Как хорошо, что вы уже здесь, - мягко говорит Джеффри. Как будто может быть по-другому. - Я так устал за этот день.  
Он широко шагает по залу, на ходу сбрасывая неуместный в этой разнузданной роскоши блеклый военный камзол. Подходит к Дженсену, берет его за подбородок и целует.  
Поцелуй привычный, хозяйский, сильный, как и пальцы под челюстью. Дженсен отдается, закрыв глаза, вытянув руки вдоль тела. Чувствует, как Джеффри отпускает, сбавляя напор.  
\- Как хорошо, что вы оба здесь, - говорит Джеффри, отрываясь.  
Сейчас Джареду смешно вспомнить – но поначалу он ревновал. Его никогда не беспокоили ни Крис, ни Веллинг, но вот когда в доме появился Дженсен Эклз и Хозяин откровенно увлекся новым приобретением – что ж, ему пришлось пережить несколько неприятных часов.  
Но потом всё не то, что наладилось, всё оказалось куда лучше, чем Джаред мог предположить. Эти совместные вызовы в зал стали настоящим искушением. Подарком от Джеффри. Вот и сейчас – Морган целует Дженсена, как обычно – и Джаред знает эти поцелуи, властные, уверенные, от которых встает на раз, как по команде, Хозяин целует Дженсена и через его висок смотрит Джареду в глаза. Джаред проводит кончиком языка по верхней губе – это не ревность, не обида, это «да, конечно, я все понимаю, от такого нельзя отказаться, он, наверное, сладкий как… как…» Джареду опять вспоминается виноград и он кидает персик в вазу.  
Джеффри подходит к нему, и, хотя он ниже Джареда на полголовы, легко задирает ему подбородок, а потом ведет рукой вниз – по шее, по груди, по поджимающемуся животу – к расшитому поясу. Джаред на его месте никогда бы не остановился, скользнул бы дальше, так, чтобы основание нетерпеливо возбужденного члена оказалось между средним и указательными пальцами. Но это сделал бы Джаред, Хозяин не такой. Он чувствует, знает, что Джаред готов, и все равно отстраняется.  
\- Мальчики, - говорит Морган, и сдержанная улыбка все-таки мелькает в его пегой бороде.  
Дженсен смотрит на широкую руку, остановившуюся в дюймах от члена Джареда. Даже ему хочется, чтобы она, наконец, опустилась, но Джаред словно не замечает, стоит, широко улыбаясь.  
\- Мальчики, - повторяет Джеффри, не глядя, обхватывает Дженсена за пояс. - Налейте мне вина.  
Дженсен выворачивается и идет за тяжелым кубком, поглядывая на Джареда. Тот ловит освободившуюся руку и подносит к лицу.  
\- Устал, Джефф?  
Только Падалеки позволяет себе называть Хозяина так. Дженсен смотрит, как Джаред облизывает пальцы Джеффри, один за другим, показательно, громко и мокро.  
\- Следи за ртом, Джаред, - коротко смеется Джеффри и обрывает сам себя, Джаред делает что-то такое, от чего Хозяин довольно мычит.  
Дженсен не может отвести взгляд, это так красиво и сильно, и Джаред, гнущийся под руками Джеффри, не выглядит дешевой - или даже дорогой - шлюхой, как выглядит, наверное, сам Дженсен. Ему просто хорошо, так хорошо.  
Он отпивает из кубка, прижимается к Джеффри сзади и кладет поцелуй на плечо, оставляя неровный овальный след. Вино терпкое, молодое, словно виноградный сок, только ударяет в голову сразу, и Дженсен смеется, когда Джеффри выхватывает у него кубок и льет Джареду в открытый рот.  
\- Пей.  
Это ему, а не Падалеки.  
Джаред, конечно, не фыркает и не давится чуть кисловатым, темно-красным, жадно-виноградным – он проглатывает совсем немного, краем горла, так же, как сперму при глубоком отсосе, оставляя чуть-чуть вина на губах и во рту.  
Он давно разучился удивляться причудам Джеффри, но все равно ему как-то не по себе. Дженсен – это всё тот же ожог внутри, и вино, и виноград, а его губы, которые Джаред сегодня уже пробовал – гладкие, как ягоды.  
Он умудряется усмехнуться даже так, винным ртом, когда Дженсен, словно завороженный приказом Джеффри или самой ситуацией, выступает из-за спины Моргана и делает шаг к Джареду.  
И Джаред не собирается делать его жизнь проще.  
Падалеки - так же как Морган несколько мгновений назад – косится на Хозяина через голову Дженсена, который оказывается совсем рядом, впритык, так, что их члены вот-вот упрутся друг в друга. Дженсен чуть тянется вверх, скользит так близко, пытаясь дотянуться до виноградных губ, выпить, слизать вкус, а у Джеффри – Джаред видит это совершенно отчетливо – чуть мутнеют глаза, рот приоткрывается, влажно поблескивают белые зубы, и значит, скоро начнется самое интересное.  
Но сейчас – это еще не скоро, сейчас – это сейчас, гладкий почти-прилипающий к нему Дженсен тоже сейчас, и этот чертов Дженс облизывает его губы, проталкивает язык вперед, в рот, в вино, и опять обжигает Джареда. Хотя даже не догадывается об этом.  
И хорошо, что не догадывается.  
Дженсен уже целовал Джареда: здесь же, в зале, под таким же пристальным и жадным взглядом Джеффри, у себя в комнате, коротко, вместо приветствия и прощания, потому что Падалеки не отпускает его просто так, даже тогда, в первый раз, вокруг плотных упругих ягод.  
Но сейчас - все не так, все по-другому, Дженсен напирает, вдавливается в Джареда и слышит, как сзади гудит, вибрируя, Джеффри. Наркотик, думает Дженсен, чувствуя, как кружится в голове, как плывет перед ним блестящий Джаред, наркотик, иначе быть не может. Он цепляется за скользкие плечи, подается вперед, и да! Да.  
Их члены прижимаются друг к другу, Джаред вырывается из поцелуя и запрокидывает голову.  
\- Дженсен.  
Боже, ему все равно, где там Джеффри, сзади или сбоку, все равно, что он держит его обеими руками за бедра, стягивает шаровары и кладет большие пальцы на копчик, подтягивает Дженсена на себя.  
\- Как красиво, - хрипло бормочет Хозяин. - Вы просто прекрасны.  
Джаред наклоняет голову и снова целует Дженсена, вжимая его в Джеффри, скользя по нему, вверх и вниз, царапая живот вышивкой на поясе.  
\- Давай, Джефф. Трахни его уже.  
Он сглатывает винный привкус и блеск с дженсеновских губ, да, блядь, у них же сегодня одинаковый блеск, и, предугадывая желание Хозяина, подталкивает Дженсена к Моргану, спиной, задницей, к сильному бледному телу, очень бледному в ярком свете белого зала и по сравнению с их гаремным загаром. К полоске черных жестких волос – она у Джеффри идет сверху вниз, от груди и до паха, и пусть гладкий Дженсен прижмется. Джефф мычит довольно, стягивая с Дженсена шаровары и освободившийся, наконец, член, пружинит, тоже довольно, а Дженсен так по-блядски оттопыривается, что Джаред уже хочет, чтоб ему вставили, засадили, и тогда он размотает свой херов пояс и займется собой, но тут Джеффри усмехается, вроде как через силу, и толкает Дженсена обратно, к Джареду, так, что торчащий темный член Эклза проезжает по джаредовским штанам - Дженсен снова влипает в Джареда.  
\- Нет, Джей, - о, «Джей» - это так редко, значит, действительно что-то будет, - сегодня - ты.  
Джаред старается не показать… не выказать… но, наверное, все-таки удивление и жадность и то самое обжигающее прорываются сквозь привычное, ровное, спокойное и веселое, и Хозяин удовлетворенно улыбается.  
А Дженсен? Боже, что – Дженсен?  
Что? О, черт, что?  
Дженсен смотрит на Джареда, в его раскрашенные вытянутые глаза, пытаясь понять.  
Что?  
Джеффри отпускает его, оставляет только руку на спине, между лопатками, придерживает, направляя.  
\- Давай, - говорит Хозяин, непонятно кому, поэтому они оба реагируют на команду.  
Джаред довольно - иначе не скажешь - подтягивает Дженсена к себе, хотя, казалось бы, куда уже подтягивать, они и так стоят так близко, все трое, едва слышно шелестит шелк, Джеффри дышит Дженсену прямо в ухо, тяжело и коротко, прижавшись бедрами к ягодицам, а Джаред - вот он, весь, широкий и огромный, с приоткрытым ртом, и жадными, слишком серьезными глазами.  
Нет, ох, блядь, нет, ну не зря же его так колотило сегодня весь вечер.  
Джаред смеется, когда Дженсен путается в спущенных штанах, ловит его, подхватывая одной рукой под задницу, почти насаживает на Джеффри, если бы Хозяин был раздет, Дженсен бы уже сидел на его члене, он стонет, представляя себе: больно, а потом сразу - так много, и Джаред, направляющий его, еще ниже, еще глубже.  
Дженсен сжимается там, внизу, из члена течет на и так уже скользкий живот Падалеки, они трутся друг об друга, и он почти уже, еще немного…  
\- Джефф, - шепчет ему в ухо Джаред. - Не отвлекайся, Дженс.  
И давит ему на плечо, опуская на колени.  
Джареда не занесло только потому, что ему пообещали большего. Подразнили, как подарком. Ему и так, без всяких наворотов, нравится жадная… покорность Дженсена. Или то, как он пытается свою жадность скрывать, вроде весь испуганно-недовольный, только вот взгляд плывет, рот мокро приоткрыт, а член подрагивает.  
Вот оно, обещанное Джеффом сейчас, и в сейчас…  
\- Ты получишь всё, Дженс, всё, - Джаред бормочет, сосредоточенно, через его голову, только что не проезжая по ушам, расстегивая брюки Джеффа. Это он может с завязанными глазами, наощупь, во сне, в отключке и в обмороке, пожалуй, тоже. Шесть пуговиц, седьмая – сверху, на поясе, чуть приспустить – и они оба, одновременно, вдыхают запах моргановского тела – такой знакомый, но чуть приглушенный сегодня, усталый.  
Или вокруг слишком много винограда и он забивает всё?  
Джаред не может удержаться.  
Он хочет потрогать Джеффа – и трогает. Горячий тяжелый член послушно ложится в его ладонь, Джеффри запрокидывает голову на мгновение, выдыхает, но почти сразу же – снова смотрит.  
И еще. Джаред легко целует мягкие волосы Дженсена, удобно обхватывает голову ладонями: чуть вспотевшие виски, хрупкие от геля пряди и направляет его к члену Джеффа.  
Уф, господи, пожалуйста, можно он теперь тоже, да?  
Вкус - тяжелый и плотный, как сам Джеффри, горячий, сегодня - особенно горячий, потому что Дженсен успел зацепить языком прохладные кончики пальцев Джареда и почувствовать разницу. Он сглатывает первые капли, щекочет языком головку, так привычно, Дженсен может часами стоять вот так вот, на коленях, натягивая горло на член. Джеффри сверху довольно мычит, а Джаред… Джаред наседает, подталкивая, змеится по всему телу.  
\- Джееенс, - тянет он, и Джеффри смеется.  
\- Так хочется, Джаред? - спрашивает он, и Джаред низко стонет.  
Дженсен опускается все ниже, крепко стискивает губы, чтобы сесть удобнее, ему приходится оттопырить задницу, подставиться под Джареда.  
Только из-за этого.  
Его всего колотит, когда Джаред раскрывает ему задницу, он едва не прикусывает Джеффри, так торопится отодвинуться назад, усесться - сначала на большие пальцы, а потом, потом…  
\- Оооо, - басит Джаред, а Дженсен захлебывается членом.  
Падалеки - в нем, до упора, прижимается, Дженсен прогибает спину, не соображая, куда ему двигаться, его растягивает с двух сторон, так… глубоко, о, господи.  
\- Теперь ты меня понимаешь, Джаред, - усмехается сверху Джеффри, но Дженсену все равно, о чем там должен понимать Падалеки.  
Он вот-вот кончит.  
Джеффри кажется что-то говорит, ну, или издает звуки, во всяком случае.  
Дженсен только дышит, шумно, через нос, вокруг члена Джеффа и под Джаредом.  
А Джаред падает в туман.  
Он же сегодня - блядь, это получилось случайно, правда? - он же сегодня уже... был в Дженсене.  
Джаред сдерживает нервный смешок. И еще сдерживает - слова «расслабься, Дженс». Ему не хочется, чтобы Дженсен расслаблялся. Ему хочется, чтобы... да, как там, в спальне. Дженсен сжимается вокруг его пальцев, стискивает, и это только пальцы, и так узко и скользко, что, боже, он не должен кончить, как только вставит. Нет, надо продержаться, потому что такое выпадает раз в жизни, наверное, и надо распробовать, чтобы запомнить.  
И, кажется, он что-то отвечает Джеффри.  
А потом - в нем гудит, как гонг в коридоре, одно длинное оооо - настолько же длинное как движение члена внутрь, медленный тягучий толчок, преодолевающий узость, растягивающий её, на себя, под себя, как чулок, он больше Джеффри, поэтому Дженсен для него, о, блядь, идеальный, просто идеальный. Овал. Футляр. Зад.  
Он нависает над Дженсеном, видит, как его губы ходят вверх и вниз по члену Джеффри. Джаред прилипает и скользит, они же оба скользкие, но пот уже разъедает масло, и опять прилипает, отклоняясь только усилием воли, никаких рефлексов нет.  
Сейчас, он выдохнет и сделает все на отлично. Чтобы Дженс кончил под ним, подмахивая. Чтобы он стонал вокруг члена Джеффри, но чтобы стонал из-за Джареда.  
Хозяин говорит что-то - Джаред понимает только интонацию - поощряющую. И кивает.  
Джаред сзади замирает, а Джеффри спереди, наоборот, подталкивает его, чуть приседая, получается, насаживает Дженсена.  
В голове у него пусто, все вытекло, он чувствует, как катится по подбородку слюна, челюсть тянет и задницу тоже, хотя Падалеки еще и не двинулся ни разу, только держит крепко и бормочет что-то ему в волосы, вроде как вверх, Хозяину, но выходит, что слова слышит только Дженсен.  
\- Сейчас, да, о боже, какой он. Джефф, так не может быть, так…  
Джеффри смеется и медленно высвобождает свой член, почти до конца, остается только головка, Дженсен послушно распластывает язык, расслабляет горло. И угадывает, потому что Джеффри толкается вглубь, толкая Дженсена, Джаред толкается тоже, и Дженсен кричит, пытается, по крайней мере, кричит вокруг члена, сжимаясь везде.  
Они трахают его, передавая друг другу с каждым движением. Джеффри придерживает за голову, прикрывая ладонью пол-лица, ухо и подбородок, Джаред цепко держится за пояс, двигаясь в нем, длинно и сильно.  
С каждым движением Дженсену кажется, что он кончит, он сдерживается изо всех сил, не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось, и поэтому оргазм Джеффри застает его врасплох. Член так глубоко в горле, что он даже не сразу чувствует вкус, только тепло стекает внутрь. Дженсен глотает, слушая рыки Хозяина, глотает и облизывает, не переставая двигаться вместе с Джаредом.  
\- Хорошооо, - наконец, выстанывает Джеффри и выскальзывает из Дженсена, вытирая большим пальцем его липкий рот.  
Джареду все - и Джеффри первый - всегда говорят, что он балабол. Он не нарочно, слова сами выскакивают, если его рот не занят чужими языками, пальцами, членами. И сейчас он, конечно, не может заткнуться, но лучше так, чем стонать или кричать.  
Он бормочет, сбиваясь - обращаясь к Джеффу, потому что Джефф его поймет, потому что джаредовское бормотание нравится Хозяину, потому что... слова - отличная маскировка.  
Они поймали ритм - вперед - назад, растрахивают Дженсена с двух сторон, и тот послушно качается между ними, прогибающийся и сильный, только сейчас, удерживая его, Джаред понимает, что он мускулистый, не просто гибкий, а правильно, по-мужски гибкий, боже, он никакая не девчонка, нет, Джаред все равно будет дразниться, но никакая не девчонка. Джаред выходит почти до конца, член блестит от смазки, он же сам залил её хрен знает сколько, блестит снаружи, темно-красный, с синей набухшей веной, между светлых внутри дженсеновских ягодиц, и Джаред опять шепчет:  
\- Какой он, Джефф, какой, - и не понимает: кто - какой? Дженсен? Его собственный член?  
Джеффри, в отличие от Джареда, все слышит, кажется. Потому что вдруг прихватывает Дженса за подбородок и загоняет член глубоко, в горло, в крик, в очередной дженсеновский стон, как будто хочет там, внутри, дотянуться до Джареда. Чтобы они столкнулись головками, как-то так.  
Джаред перехватывает его движение, член вбивается внутрь, растягивая сокращающееся отверстие, Дженсен стискивает его, и они вместе насаживаются на Джеффа.  
И Хозяин стонет:  
\- Хорошо.  
Джаред абсолютно согласен, но ему все еще мало.  
Джефф приподнимает его голову, Дженсен ловит мутный взгляд - или это у него самого уже пелена перед глазами?  
\- Встань. Джаред, держи его. Покажите мне.  
Дженсен задыхается, вскидываясь. Джаред обхватывает его за грудь, скользит предплечьем, цепляя соски, ладонью проводит по животу вниз. Так их толчки становятся короче и быстрее, как будто лодку качает на воде. Дженсен расставляет колени пошире, выставляясь перед Джеффри.  
Джаред стонет, словно видит его тоже, спереди, мокрого, текущего маслом, смазкой и слюной, со стоящим членом, у Дженсена даже не хватает сил на то, чтобы подрочить себе.  
Ему, кажется, и не нужно, хватает бесконечных, безжалостных движений Падалеки. Но Джаред все равно прикасается к нему, так осторожно, будто не хочет без разрешения, целует ухо, щекочет языком верхний кончик, влажно дышит.  
\- Закрой глаза. Дженсен.  
Дженсен стонет на выдохе.  
Это - как измена. Как будто здесь нет никакого Джеффри, они - только вдвоем, Джаред держит его, прижимая к самому краю, ненастоящая южная луна катится прямо на них с неба, и виноградины лопаются во рту, заливая все сладким-сладким соком.  
Джаред сжимает пальцы, останавливается, давит там, внутри, и Дженсен кричит, кончая.  
Ему кажется, что сок капает у него из открытого рта.  
Он не понимает, как это происходит. Он же - как говорит Джефф – «хороший мальчик» и всегда им был, но только вот он никак не может сообразить, кто такой Джефф. Морган. Хозяин?  
Наверное, можно вспомнить, взглянув на него через плечо Дженсена, но Джаред сейчас не понимает, что за мужчина стоит перед ними. Борода, расстегнутая рубашка, брюки, опавший член. И?  
Джаред не знает.  
У него нет мозга, вообще, все стекло вниз, к Дженсену и стирается там, внутри, в его горячей тесноте, здравый смысл, любопытство, выдержка, - всё.  
Он просит Дженсена:  
\- Дай мне, - потому что только Дженсен может решить сейчас, дать или нет. Но он - Дженсен - не сможет отказаться, он стонет, подмахивает, точнее, вжимается в Джареда, дает ему задницу, член, потное ухо со слабым запахом геля и винограда, а потом дергается вперед, под джаредовские пальцы, заливает его, и да, кончает под ним, и кричит, и Джаред, наконец, отпускает себя.  
Всё. Он не порвет Дженсена, нет, но блядь, он засадит так, он должен кончить глубоко, чтобы...  
Джаред сам стонет, он опять как гонг, а потом внутри Дженсена из него вырывается сперма, он столько терпел, боже, и Дженсен выдержал его и примет всё, что Джаред сейчас сольет.  
\- Всё-всё-всё, - мычит Джаред и не слышит, как Джеффри хлопает в ладоши, разглядывая их искаженные потные лица.  
Дженсен не хочет открывать глаза. Его несет куда-то, только Джаред придерживает, не дает свалиться, и еще неспешные, насмешливые похлопывания Хозяина спасают. Он судорожно сглатывает, путая два вкуса, и слабо хватается за джаредовское предплечье - то ли освободиться, то ли задержать.  
Джеффри встает, и тут уже некуда деваться, Дженсен чуть щурится, наблюдая, как Хозяин поднимается и медленно идет к низкому дивану, стоящему возле бассейна, на ходу вышагивая из штанов.  
Нужно подниматься и двигаться вслед за ним, нужно выпутаться из Падалеки, который, кажется, заснул у него на плече. Дженсен дергается, и Джаред прихватывает его зубами за шею.  
\- Куда?  
\- Действительно, куда это ты, Дженсен? - спрашивает Джеффри, развалившийся на диване. Он разбросал колени в стороны, член лежит между ног, устало и довольно, между раундами, кажется Дженсену. Ему хочется подползти и снова открыть рот, там есть такое удобное место, как раз для его головы.  
\- Можно? - спрашивает он. Джеффри его поймет.  
\- Дай мне отдохнуть, мальчик, - тихо смеется Хозяин. - Тебе есть пока, кем заняться.  
Джаред сзади вздрагивает, Дженсен чувствует, как дергается его член, все еще внутри Дженсена, вроде бы должно быть неприятно, но почему-то получается наоборот - сладкое тянущее давление поднимается вверх, разбегаясь по спине и плечам.  
Кажется, Джеффри нашел себе новую забаву: уж больно хитро он их разглядывает, - Джаред натыкается на его откровенный жадный взгляд, противоречащий расслабленной позе. Натыкается, когда поднимает голову от плеча Дженсена и понимает, что челка вся мокрая от пота, прилипла ко лбу. Про подводку - тут он не может не усмехнуться - лучше и не думать. Интересно, что там с Дженсеном?  
Джеффри, похоже, угадывает его мысли, потому что не торопится подпускать Эклза к себе, хотя и Джаред был бы не прочь обрести какую-нибудь горизонтальную стабильность. В смысле - не стоять.  
Он даже не делает шаг назад, просто чуть двигает бедрами, и его член с печальным, прощальным хлюпаньем выскальзывает из Дженсена, и Джаред снова очень, очень хочет взглянуть ему в лицо. Почти так же, как хотел его трахнуть. Как хочет его трахнуть. Наваждение никуда не делось.  
Ему стыдно перед Джеффри, впервые за все время. Он никогда не стесняется никакой физиологии, даже самой грязной, не стыдится опьянений и наркотических приходов, он бывал так растянут и разъят, что по нему можно было изучать анатомию от гланд до простаты, но всё это было в порядке вещей.  
А сейчас - не в порядке.  
И Джаред все-таки делает шаг назад.  
Спину словно окатывает холодной водой. Джаред отступает, и Дженсену хочется обернуться, но его, кажется, держит Джеффри.  
Он не понимает, что происходит. Тут, в зале, всегда все было очень просто. Они следуют за Хозяином, слушаясь и подчиняясь. Даже их возбуждение вторично, появляется и исчезает, когда захочет Джеффри.  
Но сегодня все идет не так. Сегодня их с Джаредом оставили одних, повернув лицом друг к другу. Джеффри отстранился, сидит, не подпускает к себе, улыбается через плечо Дженсена и пьет вино, в котором, Дженсен уверен, есть афродизиак, и значит, скоро все начнется по новой.  
У них с Джаредом есть еще примерно час.  
От этой мысли его как под дых ударяет. Оказывается, откуда-то взялись «они с Джаредом», и у них уже есть что-то на двоих, без Хозяина, то, чем Дженсену не хочется делиться ни с кем.  
Он вытирает мокрое лицо рукой и бездумно опирается ладонью на ковер. Оргазм уже отпустил, но осталось что-то внутри, недотрах, цинично говорит Дженсен сам себе.  
Или, может быть, Джаред.  
И еще по ногам течет, непривычно много, ему хочется вытереться о белый ворс, провести задницей, оставив липкий след.  
Джаред молчит за спиной, и Дженсен облизывает губы, съедая остатки блеска, и делает то единственное, что он умеет.  
\- Я займусь им, Джефф?  
И улыбается похабно.  
В конце концов, Хозяин сам сказал.  
Надо послушно ждать любой реакции Хозяина. Послушно - потому что помни, блядь, где ты и что ты.  
Но внутри свербит предательское шалое удивление, как игристое вино, не такое плотное, как сейчас пьет Джефф. Потому что Джаред знал, знает, что этот чертов парень придуривался. Ну, может, не очень. Ну хорошо, он не знает, он просто чуть ли не в первый раз опаздывает здесь. Предугадывать Джеффри - это его работа, да нет, это его жизнь, а вот Дженсен, как выясняется, может удивить.  
Ему хватает одной интонации, с которой Дженсен задает вопрос. Он поджимается внутри, переступает, утопая в ковре, чувствуя, наконец, хоть что-то пяткой, ступней, а не только членом. И это, всё вместе, удивляет его настолько, что он машинально трет грудь, размазывая пот и масло.  
Он растерян.  
И да, очень хочет, чтобы Дженсен занялся им.  
Прямо сейчас.

Дженсен сразу понимает, что угадал. Джеффри чуть сползает по подушкам и улыбается, так широко и заразно, что Дженсену хочется засмеяться вслух.  
Можно, все можно.  
Ну в самом деле, это - его стихия. Так просто завести Джареда, тем более, что и заводить особо не нужно, Подсолнух же.  
Дженсен выдыхает и оборачивается, неловко, на коленях, морщится, некрасиво ведь, а Джеффри смотрит.  
У Джареда - совершенно потерянный и нелепый вид. Он не мокрый - влажный, весь, волосы прилипли к вискам и шее, краска на глазах потекла, пот смешавшись с маслом, неровно блестит на теле.  
Дженсен никогда не видел ничего более порнографического. Вроде бы трахали не его, но Джаред выглядит выебанным, до потери здравого смысла, до полусмерти. Приоткрытый рот - как финальная точка. Он кричит, всем своим телом, Дженсен понимает теперь, почему Падалеки - любимчик Хозяина.  
Здесь не нужны никакие афродизиаки.  
Дженсен только чуть приподнял голову, так что подбородок кажется неожиданно острым, а никаким не овальным. Но Джаред отмечает это мельком, он все еще хочет убедиться, что Джеффри не про... Что Джеффри это всё нравится.  
«Нравится», - подтверждают темные глаза, и тогда Джаред ныряет в другой взгляд - зеленый и прозрачный. Нет, сначала он отпускает себя. Опять. На этот раз - по частям. Под ладонь Дженсена, которая вызывающе спокойно ползет вверх от его колена, так, пробует кожу, как ткань в лавке. И совсем непохоже на то, как это было в спальне - Дженсен же его смазывал. О блядь. Кровь приливает сама, ей не скажешь: стоять, и члену не скажешь - стоять, и говорить ничего не надо, потому что член сначала чуть увеличивается, потом темнеет, становится тверже и сейчас потянется вверх прямо перед дженсеновским лицом.  
Джаред чуть раздвигает ноги, подставляясь, подается бедрами вперед, облизывается жадно и больше не смотрит на Хозяина.  
Хозяина нет.  
Дженсен открывает рот и старается не улыбнуться удивленно-голодному виду Падалеки. Он опускает взгляд, цепляется за темный пупок и осторожно облизывает головку. Пробует. Джаред совсем другой, мягче и острее. Слаще. Может быть, все дело в виноградной смазке, той самой, дженсеновской, но, скорее всего, дело только в Джареде.  
Он вздыхает там, наверху, протяжно, но негромко, словно пытается сдерживаться. Словно, думает Дженсен, ему тоже не хочется делиться ни с кем.  
Он обхватывает зубы губами и втягивает член, постепенно, не спеша, ни на секунду не прекращая поглаживать языком. Джаред дергается ему навстречу, коротко, сдерживаясь. Он явно хочет вбиться, но Дженсен не собирается обходиться одним только минетом.  
У него есть время, и он хочет попробовать все. Всего Джареда.  
Член выскальзывает изо рта, Джаред говорит «эй», такое обиженное «эй», которое не успевает даже закончиться, а Дженсен уже тянет вниз и разворачивает, устраивая под себя, как положено, на четвереньки, задом, этим крепким поджатым задом, покрытым кучерявыми волосками - Джеффри терпеть не может прилизанных и вычищенных кукол.  
Дженсен не вспоминает о Джеффри, он только любуется неприкрытым Джаредом, господи, кто бы мог подумать, что однажды его вот так вот накроет. С головой.  
\- Будешь трахать? - тихо говорит Джаред, в голосе его - ни грамма показушности, он словно интересуется здоровьем. Или спрашивает, нет ли у Дженсена немного смазки.  
\- Не сейчас, - отвечает Дженсен и наклоняется.  
Он хочет попробовать все.  
Да, все становится очень просто с того момента, как Дженсен берет его в рот. Не потому, что процесс привычен. Или не потому, что Дженсен это делает... очень хорошо. Нет, просто Джаред доверяется телу. Телам. Он привык так вот доверять, иначе хрен бы выжил в гареме, он и Дженсену пытался это объяснить, напрасно, наверное, - Дженсен отлично справляется сам.  
Джаред, конечно, уступает всасывающему движению, мягкому ласкающему языку, но окончательно, до дури и звона в ушах у него встает в дженсеновском рту, член моментально заполняет всё там, внутри, Джареда тянет вперед, но, в отличие от первого раза, он совершенно спокойно тормозит, контролирует себя... нет, оно как-то само контролируется, без всяких усилий с его стороны.  
Короткий вздох с дивана - Джаред поднимает глаза от макушки Дженсена - Джеффри лениво, в такт их движениям, поглаживает себя, но у него пока не стоит, и слава богу, потому что никакой третий им сейчас не нужен. Им надо... поговорить вдвоем, да.  
Может быть, Джефф думает, что Джаред сейчас послушен. Ни хрена. Дженсен просто абсолютно, совершенно точно угадывает, чего хочется Джареду. Он - на полшага впереди, то есть, оказавшись на четвереньках, задницей в теплых ладонях, так что дыхание Дженсена щекочет и согревает кожу, Джаред осознает, что именно этого ему и хотелось.  
Ну, может, он хотел бы еще и видеть Дженса, а не только ощущать.  
Потому что, вот да, блин, он не отследил как-то, потекла ли у Дженсена подводка. Это же вопрос века, главная тайна всех времен и народов.  
Потекла или нет - Джареду хочется ее слизать, настолько отчетливое и ярко представимое желание, что во рту пересыхает, а язык сам тянется к губам. Попробовать Дженсена везде. Снаружи и внутри, внутри уже есть немного Джареда. Не все же вытекло.  
Это такие смешные мысли, что он фыркает. Но молчит. И ему очень хочется пристроить куда-нибудь тяжело болтающийся между разведенных ног член.  
Такое вот желание, Джаред загадывает и ждет дженсеновских полшага.  
А Дженсен разводит его ягодицы шире. И ныряет в него языком.  
Опережая на шаг.  
Он никогда не интересовался, что добавляют в смазку. Там не должно быть ничего вредного, иначе мальчики в гареме умирали бы, как мухи, они же наедаются ее тоннами. Много масла, наверное, и ароматизаторы, самые разные, Саманта уже знает, у кого какой любимый, даже не уточняет, только удивилась, когда Дженсен попросил виноградную.  
Его виноградная смазка сейчас вытекает Дженсену в рот, горячая, густая, и Дженсен проглатывает ее, вылизывая Джареда: сначала - твердое и ребристое, потом - глубже, мягкое и гладкое. У него стоит так, словно Дженсен и не кончал вот только что, тоже, по своему, в Джареда, в твердо сжатый кулак. Он помогает себе руками, раскрывая шире. Джаред помогает тоже, расставляет колени и стонет, воет, подмахивая, насаживаясь на язык.  
\- Дженсен, о боже, Дженсен.  
Дженсен не может остановиться, захлебывается, расслабляет язык и проводит широкую полоску до самой мошонки, потом напрягает и вставляет так глубоко, что Джаред кричит.  
\- Подожди, стой, стой, - бормочет он, пытаясь ухватиться за волосы Дженсена. - Стой. Сейчас.  
Дженсен не понимает, как это получается. Вот только что Падалеки был перед ним, бился, подмахивал и явно плохо соображал, а потом вдруг бормочет и пропадает - куда? Это не приступ паники, но откровенное недоумение - Дженсен сделал что-то не так? Он не мог сделать не так.  
Джаред просто развернулся и это как гроза летом, наверное. Он падает, Падалеки. Нет, он обрушивается на Дженсена.  
Он терпит этот наглый, блядский, неописуемый кайф, сколько может, но теперь его просто несет. Джаред разворачивается и садится, и его заднице охуительно слюняво-мокро, но дело не в этом, он опять забывает про подводку, потому что быстро накрывает дженсеновский рот своим, собирая, слизывая себя и виноградный привкус, проталкивает язык, упирается в нёбо, проводит по губам, по гладким ровным зубам, давит, трахает Дженсена в рот, беспорядочно и жадно, и видит, наконец, один круглый глаз с длинными пушистыми ресницами, глаз в темном аккуратном ободке краски. Дженсен моргает растерянно, но губы его шевелятся, словно он улыбается в этом мокром виноградном поцелуе и понимает, как Джареду хочется. Всего.  
Джаред сжимает его плечи и лижет щеку, скулу и около глаза, размазывая и смешивая все запахи и вкусы окончательно.  
Такая смешная собачья ласка, Дженсен смеется, пытаясь отклониться, но отклоняться некуда, он упирается затылком в пушистый пол, чуть пружинит и возвращается назад, под язык. Тогда Дженсен отвечает, по-своему, целует подставленную шею, чуть прикусывая, сползает ниже, к плечу, обхватывает руками сильные бока. Джаред вертится на нем, скользит задницей - по животу, по члену, но это еще не трах, пока они возятся, как подростки в свой первый раз, и это неуклюжее и дурацкое ползанье заводит лучше, чем изысканные часовые сессии под опытными руками Джеффа. Дженсен прогибается, напрягаясь под Джаредом, подвигая его чуть выше, ловит губами сосок, щекочет кончиком языка, лижет, не может остановиться, хотя Джаред корчится и смеется.  
\- Щекотно, мать твою, перестань!  
Он не перестает, прикусывает, отпускает. Джаред выдыхает облегченно и наклоняется к нему, смотрит внимательно, как будто изучает лицо, тоже - первый раз.  
\- Как ты такой? - спрашивает он, и Дженсен уворачивается от взгляда, прячется, снова покусывая и целуя, что может достать.  
Джаред уверенно сползает ниже, упираясь разлизанным входом к члену Дженсена.  
\- Все, - тяжело шепчет он. - Не могу больше.

Дженсен так и держит его за бедра, под пальцами скользко, но Джаред не тормозит - приподнимается, у него теплые ноги, он чуть сжимает бока Дженсена, потом отпускает. Дженсеновский член у основания уверенно обхватывает, направляя, большая ладонь и Джаред со всей дури - наверное, так может только он - одним движением, без всяких пауз, опускается вниз, как будто на него давит неземная сила притяжения.  
И стонет, наконец:  
\- Бляяяядь.  
Джеффри не всегда нравится мат, и Джаред обычно осторожен, «блядь» на автомате сидит у него в голове, а потом всегда застревает на кончике языка, но сейчас сдержаться просто невозможно. Дженсен горячий и твердый, Джареду чуть больно и тянет сначала, но потом, черт, он насаживается до конца, облепляя Дженсена собой и видит широко распахнутые глаза, и слышит «Джаред», и Дженсен дергает его на себя, втыкаясь поудобнее.  
Джаред сейчас хочет играть. Как с поцелуями. Он покачивается. Вперед и назад, вправо и влево, разглядывая Дженсена, прислушиваясь к члену в себе. Приподнимается, сводит пальцы кольцом, давит у основания, Дженсен под ним сжимается и фырчит, как кот.  
\- Попался, - хрипло говорит Джаред, - попался.  
Дженс закусывает губу, словно сделал что-то не то и отворачивается

Дженсен старается не двигаться, должно же быть как минимум неприятно, однако Джаред неуемный, балуется с ним, и это - так здорово, так... легко. Он закусывает губу и стонет, стараясь не смотреть вверх, на растрепанного и шалого Падалеки.  
Тот изогнулся, рука за спиной, Дженсен смотрит на напряженное предплечье, пытаясь сосредоточиться хоть на чем-то, только не на тянущей, плотной и скользящей тесноте. Джаред вдруг прижимается к нему плечом, двигается как-то так... еще ниже, получается без зазора: его рука, а потом сразу - Дженсен.  
\- Ооо, - тянет он довольно. - Ооо...  
И замирает.  
Дженсен останавливается тоже, ждет, но Джаред ничего такого не задумал, он уже поднимается снова, отклоняется назад, опирается между расставленными ногами Дженсена и вот – теперь.  
Дженсен знает, в чем фокус, хватается за джаредовские бедра и подкидывается вверх.  
Джаред орет. Он весь - как натянутая струна, только внутри сжимается и раскрывается, а снаружи - напряженный, твердый, челюсть сжата, глаза плотно зажмурены и дышит коротко, словно боится лопнуть. Дженсен не может отвести от него глаз.  
Это совсем не похоже на секс. Это - все сразу, и похоть, и нежность, и немного злости, непонятно откуда взявшейся, и что-то еще. Это так далеко от обычных вечеров у Джеффри, что Дженсен вдруг понимает...  
Нет, нет, только не сейчас.  
Он хватает Падалеки за завившуюся прядь и тянет вниз.  
\- Дай мне, - говорит.  
Джаред вспыхивает, глазами, лицом, всем телом, раздвигает колени пошире.  
И дает.  
Они слипаются окончательно, внутри - пальцы Джареда и член Дженсена, Джареда растягивает странно легко, может быть потому, что их двое, и они двигаются. Дженсен лежит под ним, просит и командует, но не так, как Джаред привык, это совершенно необъяснимая смесь, отключающая голову напрочь, Джареду кажется, что и слова не нужны, но ему мало, ему не хватает, не внутри, снаружи. Он поднимается так, что Дженсен все-таки выскальзывает, головка упирается между ягодиц, влажная, горячая, и ясно, что долго это не протянется. Была ли в сегодняшнем вине доза, Джаред не знает, его это редко интересует, а сегодня вместо всех доз - Дженсен.  
\- Поднимайся, - Джаред хотел бы, чтобы это звучало уверенно, но получается почти нытье, словно они с Эклзом поменялись ролями.  
Дженсен крутится под ним, садится, широко расставив ноги, Джаред хочет сам развести ягодицы, но наталкивается на его пальцы, и они тянут вместе, и опять вместе двигаются - Джаред вниз, а Дженсен опять в него, и член Джареда оказывается зажат между ними в скользком и постоянно движущемся, гладкая кожа, масло, все трется вокруг.  
Джаред обхватывает Дженсена, прижимается. У него не осталось сил, чтобы целоваться, наверное, не осталось, но Дженсен жадно тянется к нему.  
Боже, так не бывает. Просто не бывает.  
Дженсен тонет. Банально, пошло, но он тонет в этих поцелуях, слабых и ползущих по лицу, губы прикасаются к щекам, к носу, они слизывают друг с друга пот, подводку, все гаремные штучки, Джаред даже умудряется вылизать ему волосы на виске, где гель, и блестки, и черт знает, что еще.  
Это все неважно.  
Они плывут вот так вот, Джаред сверху покачивается медленно, крепко держит Дженсена под лопатками, обнимает ногами, словно боится упасть, и бормочет в ухо, обычный набор, который почему-то попадает Дженсену в самую сердцевину: пожалуйста, Дженсен, еще чуть-чуть, пожалуйста.  
Он такой раскрытый, честный сейчас, затраханный и зацелованный, мягкий, текущий, скользкая под руками Дженсена задница двигается короткими толчками.  
Дженсен целует его еще раз, приподнимает и роняет на себя.  
\- Ты... Ооо, Дженс...  
Джаред выгибается, не разжимая рук, зажмуривается и кончает, заливая их обоих, мешая пот со спермой, сладкий запах ударяет в голову, знакомый, не только тут, у Джеффри в зале, а раньше, откуда-то издалека, такой сильный, боже, Джаред.  
Он настолько растянут сейчас, этот невообразимый Джаред, что почти не сжимается, его всего лишь потряхивает на Дженсене, короткими рваными толчками, Дженсен не видит его члена, но все равно ощущает внутри, в нем, каждый выплеск, и еще выдохи, словно Джаред на этих выдохах и живет.  
Этого достаточно, все получается само - не то, чтобы неожиданно, странно было бы, если б не получилось, но так - просто из Дженсена там, в Джареде, льется, не обжигая, не вынося, а нежно, скользко выматывая, вытягивая, как длинную нить, от члена - вверх - к сердцу, и еще выше - к глазам, поэтому он смотрит, но видит только напряженную джаредовскую шею, вытянутую куда-то от него, и ямку, в которой собрались капли пота , и если Джареду это так нравится, то и Дженсену это нравится так - он сцеловывает, лижет, у него сейчас соленые губы, и ничего, кроме Джареда, за душой - обреченно и легко понимает он.  
Джаред выдыхает, раз, два, шевелиться тяжело и не хочется, но нужно. Он до последнего оттягивает момент, упирается подбородком в затылок Дженсена, в мягкие теперь волосы, поглаживает спину, пробегая большими пальцами по позвоночнику. Дженсен под ним молчит, тоже ведь все знает, и так вдруг мерзко, скользко, только уже по-плохому. Джаред, не открывая глаз, наклоняется, ползя ухом по смешному ежику.  
\- Ты или я?  
\- Ты к нему лицом.  
\- А тебе он велел заняться мной.  
Их слышно в гулком зале, в каждом углу, как бы они не шептались, из чисто детского упрямства Джаред и дальше цепляется. Он целует мочку, осторожно открывает глаза - посмотреть последний раз и видит маленькие рыжие веснушки на покрасневшом ободке. Ему хочется взвыть.  
Черт, ладно.  
Джаред кусает щеку изнутри, набирает полные легкие воздуха и поворачивает голову в сторону Джеффри.  
Хозяин полулежит на диване, одна рука заложена за голову, вторая прикрывает член. Он улыбается так привычно, слишком умно, слишком понимающе.  
Только глаза у него закрыты. И дышит он так ровно, как может дышать только крепко спящий человек.  
«Так не бывает» - это, похоже, девиз сегодняшней ночи. Джаред даже не может произнести этого вслух – боится разбудить Джеффри. Он опять обхватывает ладонями голову Дженсена, и он всё еще сидит на его члене, да, все вместе получается замкнутым, как звено цепи – и поворачивает лицом к дивану.  
Говорить нельзя, поэтому он просто проводит губами ему по виску: подумай.  
Подумай, Дженс. У нас вся ночь. Нам нельзя выйти из зала без разрешения Хозяина, а Хозяин – спит. Подумай.  
Дженсен моргает, и, кажется, опять собирается свалить. Не уйти, конечно, - прикрыться маской, всем этим «ох, как же так», но теперь Джаред знает, что может быть, каким он может быть, и никаких побегов не допустит. Он осторожно поднимается, отпуская из себя, от себя Дженсена, даже без сожаления.  
Падалеки встает, и без него опять холодно. Холодно и противно мокро, липко, оно включается все сразу – пот, смазка, сперма, те моменты, после которых Дженсену быстро хочется в душ, наваждение проходит и надо смыть его следы. Он и так слишком раскрылся сегодня. Не потому, что его выебли двое, и Джаред – при Хозяине, с ведома Хозяина, по приказу Хозяина. Не потому.  
Он заказывает себе думать об этом, загоняя в «нельзя» весь клубок эмоций и желание дернуть Джареда за руку, вернуть. Просто смотрит, как Падалеки, как огромный и неожиданно бесшумный зверь подходит к дивану, наклоняется над Джеффри – не для того чтобы разбудить, только проверяя. Дженсен облизывается, на губах солоно и сразу сухо.  
Джаред прихватывает их шаровары, возвращается. Штаны выглядят отвратительно, тряпками – жеваные и перемазанные, но Падалеки тянет его за плечо, поднимая, ставит перед собой и опускается на колени.  
Самое идиотское – что всё это происходит в абсолютной тишине, они оба не рискуют даже шептаться.  
Джаред прихватывает губами его член. Легко тянет в себя, облизывая внутри, до тех пор, пока не упирается носом в пах. Теребит языком кожу на головке, выбирая всё. Смотрит снизу вверх – похабный, с растянутым ртом, с темными жадными губами, такой, что Дженсен опять думает о порнографии. Смешно, после всего произошедшего. А Джаред поднимает его ногу и пропихивает её в штанину. Вторую. Натягивает ему шаровары, начинает наматывать пояс и только на крючках удивленно вздергивает бровь и не выдерживает, бормочет еле слышно:  
\- У меня другой.  
Конечно, у него другой. Его надо раздевать быстро, не тормозя, под веселым нетерпеливым взглядом, заранее зная, что у него стоит колом, раздевать, и раскладывать, и трахать, долго, глубоко и сильно, чтобы он орал, басил, лизался и повторял своё неизменное «блядь».  
Джаред просто должен его поймать. Дженсена Эклза. Не отпустить, зафиксировать, блядь, вот как сейчас, когда он держит его за бедра, вылизывает, укутывает в мятые шаровары, упаковывает, как свое.  
Потому что он – его, а не Джеффри.  
И только сейчас Джаред понимает, что всегда это знал.  
С того самого первого раза, когда Джеффри приказал ему прийти в зал вместе с Дженсеном. Третьим.  
Джаред тогда не задумался – зачем, желания Хозяина не обсуждаются. Тем более, что новенький так интересовал его.  
Джаред знает, что он хочет сделать. А когда Джаред знает, то может всё, что угодно. Он оттягивает пояс, напоследок, собственническим, легким движением, целует Дженсена в пупок, скользнув языком по окружности. Быстро встает и одевается сам, а потом тащит Дженсена подальше от Джеффри и дивана – к другому краю бассейна, где стоит столик с вином и фруктами.  
Дженсен не то, чтобы послушный, он просто не догоняет, но так еще забавнее. Сейчас ему нельзя вырываться и протестовать, Джаред усмехается. Укладывает Дженсена на спину, головой к своим ногам. Перевернутый – так, что Джаред видит его подбородок, шею и розовые соски на загорелой груди – такой Дженсен еще красивее, и – черт, Джаред опять хочет его, пока просто хочет, больше головой, чем всем остальным, но и за остальным не задержится.  
Сегодня не получится, как тогда. В вазе нет винограда. Персики, апельсины, яблоки – твердые и прохладные, приятно ласкают ладонь. И вишни. Значит, будет так.  
Джаред смотрит на перевернутого Дженсена, улыбается и протягивает к его губам веточку с двумя вишнями. Останавливаясь около самого рта. Ведет темно-красной ягодой по губам, приподнимая, не давая ухватить.  
В тот первый раз Джеффри велел им устроиться на ковре, а потом сказал Джареду: «Угости его». Джаред мог выбрать что угодно, любой фрукт, но его почему-то переклинило на винограде, показалось, что у Дженсена должен быть такой вкус, и он послушно скатывал с пальцев темные ягоды в так же послушно открытый рот, к мягкому языку, туда, внутрь, в глубокое розовое горло – так, что Дженсен только чуть приподнимал голову и перехватывал их.  
Джеффри смотрел на них, устроившись в ногах Эклза, и от винограда, от взгляда Хозяина, от Дженсена у Джареда уже ныл член, натягивая шаровары, и Дженсен видел это все прямо перед собой, сглатывал, - Джареду после его коротких жадных глотков сводило яйца.  
А потом Морган медленно размотал на Дженсене пояс, так медленно, что Джаред устал ждать, стянул шаровары и выебал его. На глазах у Джареда. Как обычно - очень уверенно, почти лениво и очень грязно, широко раздвигая Дженсену ноги, распластывая, вытаскивая член до конца, дергая Дженсена на себя, так что его голова елозила по ковру перед коленями Джареда, и отчетливо было видно всё – пульсирующую на шее вену, сжавшиеся соски и дрожащий живот, и член, дергавшийся на животе, с каплей смазки, которую Джареду хотелось слизнуть – но Джеффри запретил прикасаться к Дженсену. И Дженсену не разрешил трогать себя, так что тот крутился, вскрикивал и охал, и смотрел на Джареда, а не на Джеффри, вот так – перевернутыми одуревшими глазами - по Джареду разливались похоть, нежность и совершенно непонятная злость, от которой вставало еще сильнее.  
\- Джаред, тебе можно, - сказал Хозяин, все время не сводивший с него глаз, Джаред рванул шаровары, увидел огромные, оттраханные, зрачки Дженсена и чуть отодвинулся, чтобы не кончить ему на лицо – хотя, наверное, Хозяин хотел именно этого.  
То, что он ослушался, впервые, даже невысказанного желания, Джаред понял потом.  
Только Джеффри, кажется, все равно остался доволен – Джареда накрыло так, что он стонал в голос, наяривая ладонью, сжимая член до боли, подгоняя оргазм под двумя взглядами – Хозяйским и тем, перевернутым.  
Он почти не удивился, что Дженсен кончил вслед за ним – прогнувшись и вскрикнув, и загнал крик в себя. Как будто здесь хоть что-то могло быть неприличным.  
У него осталось удивление и вкус винограда на пальцах. Перевернутые зрачки, где-то там, в голове, на периферии сознания.  
Он терпел и ждал, - и Хозяин сильно удивился бы, узнав, сколько Джаред может терпеть и ждать.  
Но теперь – он получил Дженсена.  
А Дженсен – получит вишню.  
«Может быть», - думает Джаред, откидывает веточку в сторону, наклоняется к Дженсену и целует его.


End file.
